


A Classic BMC Group Chat

by KamiChameleon



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Also Brooke lives alone with her two little bros, Also Jenna and Christine are best buds and are theatre nerds together, Ao they dont get taken away, But she tells every that shes an only child and that her parents are still around, Chloe loves with her gay dads and her baby sister lacy whom she talks about all the time, Christine has a nuclear family, Demigirl Christine, F/F, For the most part at least, Gay, Group chat, His mom is engage to another lady, Jake is alone the bab, Jenna lives with her grandma, Jerm lives with just his dad, M/M, Michael has like 9 siblings and 3 step siblings, Multi, Rich lives with his mom, So I have specific ideas for their families, So I listened to Legally Blond today, Texting, That's about it for gender i think, Trans Characters, Trans Jenna Rollan, Trans Jeremy Heere, Trans Michael Mell, Trans Rich Goranski, Younger brother older sister mom and dad, good shit, i think that's all?, its angsty, its gay, polyamoury, so the first time i ever listen to a new musical i usually use it as background to get a feel for it, yeah - Freeform, yknow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamiChameleon/pseuds/KamiChameleon
Summary: It's chill I guess I meanBasic texting ficSo yeahAlso it took me forever to come up with usernames shut up





	A Classic BMC Group Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Michael: Player1/FuckoffJerm
> 
> Jeremy: HeereandQueer
> 
> Rich: BiBitch
> 
> Jake: Jake
> 
> Jenna: coldinnyprofessions
> 
> Christine: warminmyfriendships
> 
> Chloe: pinkberryaddict
> 
> Brooke: lohstinyoureyes
> 
> Dustin: dustinawaythebullshit

**Player1 created "Squip Squad"**

**Player1 added HeereandQueer, BiBitch, Jake, coldinmyprofessions, warminmyfriendships, pinkberryaddict, lohstinyoureyes**

**Player1:** Hey y'all

 **BiBitch:** mike u aint even southern

 **Player1:** fuck the shut up

 **Player1:** can all of you tell jeremy to change his name to Player 2 

**HeereandQueer:** micah istg

 **Player1:** jerm

 **BiBitch:** jerm

 **coldinmyprofessions:** jerm

 **warminmyfriendships:** jerm

 **pinkberryaddict:** jerm

 **lohstinyoureyes:** jerm

 **Jake:** whats happening

 **Jake:** oh

 **Jake:** jerm

 **Player1:** goddamnit jake

 **BiBitch:** also wtf is your username

 **Jake:** i couldnt think of anything im sorry

 **HeereandQueer:** we'll talk about this later

 **HeereandQueer:** i'm not changing my name this is comedic gold

 **Player1:** well fine

**Player1 changed their name to FuckoffJerm**

**FuckoffJerm:** u happy now

 **HeereandQueer:** micah please

 **coldinmyprofessions:** chris our dads are fighting

 **BiBitch:** see hun we dont fight in front of our kids

 **Jake:** mhm

 **pinkberryaddict:** y'all still make a lot of noise at night

 **lohstinyoureyes:** CHLOE NO

 **warminmyfriendships:** wait what

 **warminmyfriendships:** oH

 **warminmyfriendships:** o h

 **coldinmyprofessions:** look what u did @ chlo

 **pinkberryaddict:** Eliza voice* i'M NOT SORRY

 **lohstinyoureyes:** I KNEW UD FIGHT UNTIL THE WAR WAS DONE

 **HeereandQueer:** WARS NOT DONE

 **coldinmyprofessions:** BUT YOU DESERVE A CHANCE TO MEET YOUR SON

 **Jake:** what are yall doin

 **BiBitch:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN

 **Jake:** I dont know what yall are talking about

 **FuckoffJerm:** HOW DO U NOT KNOW WHAT WERE TALKING ABOUT

 **HeereandQueer:** y'all i'm sitting next to chris and she's been typing since she read jakes text she is practically shaking with anger

 **Jake:** oh no

 **warminmyfriendships:** JAKE DILLINGER HOW IN THE HECK DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT THAT IS I DID NOT RAISE YOU TO BE THIS WAY WE HAVE SPENT HOURS LISTENING AND RELISTENING TO THIS MUSICAL YOU BETTER TELL ME THE NAME AND SONG NOW OR I WILL DISOWN YOU

 **Jake:** is it Heathers?

 **BiBitch:** JAKE I WILL DIVORCE YOU

 **Jake:** im so sorry is it wicked

 **HeereandQueer:** NO

 **Jake:** i'M SORRY IS IT LEGALLY BLONDE

 **coldinmyprofessions:** JAKE 

**Jake:** OH IS IT HAMILTON

 **FuckoffJerm:** YES

 **warminmyfriendships:** What song, Jake Francis Dillinger

 **Jake:** Fight for me?

**coldinmyprofessions added dustinawaythebullshit to "Squip Squad"**

**coldinmyprofessions:** okay dusty you can yell at him now

 **dustinawaythebullshit:** FIGHT FOR ME IS HEATHERS JAKE 

**dustinawaythebullshit:** okay bye y'all

**dustinawaythebullshit left the chat**

**Jake:** the fuck jenna

 **coldinmyprofessions:** i was tellin him about it and he just wanted to let you know

 **coldinmyprofessions:** so what song is it

 **Jake:** that would be enough????

 **FuckoffJerm:** BY JOVE HE'S GOT IT

 **Jake:** yall i gotta go cook dinner so

 **FuckoffJerm:** bye jake

 **HeereandQueer:** bye jake!!!!

 **coldinmyprofessions:** bye u peice of shit

 **warminmyfriendships:** bye jake! Good job remembering!!

 **pinkberryaddict:** bye 

**lohstinyoureyes:** bye jake!

 **BiBitch:** bye Jakey-D

**Jake is offline**

**BiBitch >>> HeereandQueer**

**BiBitch:** jerm i may or may not want to date my husband

 **HeereandQueer:** goddamnit rich

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah um this sucks but y'know
> 
> Comments, kudos, and bookmarks give me inspiration
> 
> Also recommend musicals for me to listen to because i write when i listen to new musicals
> 
> (Shoutout to ucoa_space for catching my mistake, good job!)


End file.
